


Singing In The Rain

by MrsnMrsAird



Series: Datebook [series of minifics] [3]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsnMrsAird/pseuds/MrsnMrsAird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days bring the blues to the Aird-Belivet household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic to get me back into the flow of writing. I am free from my student chains for a little bit so expect more soon!!

It’s been pouring rain all weekend. While they both enjoy staying at home and doing nothing more than enjoying pointless chatter with each other, Carol starts getting restless. Never sitting in one spot for too long, wearily looking out of the window, Therese knows she longs to go for a drive but the rain isn’t letting up and the car’s tyres are too worn to handle the slippery roads. Carol breathes a heavy sigh and walks into the kitchen with a rye and water in mind. Therese is there, sipping on a freshly made cup of something or the other, Carol grabs her chin and pulls her up to kiss her, they are both barefooted and Therese has to stand on the toes to return the kiss. Carol pulls back and licks her lips.

“That’s some good hot chocolate. Have you saved me some?” Carol says with a smile.

Therese hums in response as she pours some for Carol.

Nothing is happening yet everything is moving, the pitter patter of the rain, the low whistle of the wind, the swirls of smoke that match the clouds in the sky show it, everything is calm yet everything is frantic, Carol feels on edge but for what reason she just can’t decipher. Moods like this, for as often as they come, quickly exhaust her. Her mind is agitated as if it's dreading a disaster that may never come or like it's running from something that isn’t there. Carol throws her book aside and wriggles her way into Therese’s arms, who is lying on the other end of the sofa quietly reading. Therese awkwardly moves her arms over Carol’s head while still trying to read, she brings them back down and one rests on Carol’s head, which is buried in her shoulder, and makes circles in her scalp. The other rests between the sofa and Carol’s back, holding her book open in front of her.

“What’s the matter?” Therese asks after the second time Carol’s head wriggles under her palm.

“I.. don’t know” Carol whines. She just wants her mind to quiet down and let her enjoy this quiet evening.

Therese puts down her book and pats Carol on the head to get her attention.

“Come with me”

Carol sits up and watches Therese check the rain outside and put on her slippers. Carol follows her every move quietly, she wants to ask her what she is doing but knows there will be no answer. She drags her feet as Therese takes her hand and leads her out of the apartment. It takes Carol an unusually long time to realise that Therese is taking them to the roof of their apartment building.

“Darling, It’s still raining.”

“I know”

Therese runs onto the roof, feeling the cold rain chill her bones. Carol stops at the entrance to the roof and watches Therese twirl around with her arms stretched out and with her eyes closed and facing the sky.

“You’ll catch a cold!!” Carol chuckles as she says it.

“I never catch colds!” Therese shouts. She elaborately gestures Carol over.

“You have your head in the clouds if you think I will join you.” Carol doesn’t realise she is grinning like a fool as she says this.

Therese rolls her eyes and runs over to grab Carol’s hands and pull her onto the roof. Carol yelps at the chill of the rain. Therese doesn’t let go of her hands and leads Carol into a jive. Carol half-heartedly follows, at first, grumbling and pouting so Therese doubles her efforts and starts singing Glenn Miller. Carol can’t help but laugh at the faux-deep voice Therese is putting on. She finally melts and fully joins Therese into the jive; she starts singing along with her and tries to match the silly voice Therese is putting on and trying to control her laughter at the same time. They both dance and sing until they are drenched. In the dark of the setting sun and in the middle of an empty rooftop, Carol grabs Therese’s head and brings their lips close. There is no one around that Therese can see so she closes the distance and tangles her fingers in Carol’s hair. Their lips slip and miss which causes them to part quickly. They look each other in the eyes and burst out laughing.

“Lesson learned. You shouldn’t kiss in the rain.” Therese wipes the rain out of her eyes, still laughing.

“This maybe the first time I have had trouble kissing you when you’re wet” Carol slyly whispers.

Therese’s absolutely scandalized expression, mixed with her chattering teeth from the cold, immediately sends Carol into another fit of laughter. They giggle all the way back to their apartment, dripping all over the marble floors of the building for someone to slip on later. Clothes are off first thing through the door and they dry each other up. Rest of the evening is spent on the couch in bathrobes with the rest of Therese’s hot chocolate and music. Carol must have forgotten whatever bothered her throughout the day because right now, as Easy Living plays through the apartment and Therese sleepily looks at her over the edge of her mug, she feels more content than she ever has.   



End file.
